A fuel cell includes separators and an MEA disposed between the separators. A plurality of fuel cells layers form a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell stack is housed in the fuel cell stack casing.
Conventional fuel cell stacks may be made of materials such as aluminum or iron, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication 2002-362164, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, there are the following problems with conventional fuel cell stack casings: (i) because metal is used, the weight of the casings may be large; (ii) in a case where a ventilation aperture is provided, the casing size is determined so that a necessary ventilation may be obtained, thus a electromagnetic shield may be decreased, and as a result, an electromagnetic wave may pass through the aperture; and (iii) certain materials may cause the rigidity of the casing to be decreased.